


Sit

by iggypup87



Series: A Drabble A Day [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: Be a good boy and sit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stylescoalition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/gifts).



Chris pulled the leash forward, tracing his long fingers P1 logo. AJ pursed lips whined, his chin raising up revealing the cloth, P1 dog collar around his throat. Chris laughed, reaching up and scratching AJ behind the ear.

“Be a good boy and sit.”

AJ whimpered and sat down on Chris’s lubed up cock. Chris felt his cock twitch inside the warm heat enveloping him. It felt like ages before AJ settled down all the way, his smooth skin touching Chris’s thighs.

“Now ride,” Chris said, pulling the collar again. He groaned as AJ obeyed, the warm heat tightening around him.


End file.
